Knights of the Old Republic: Infinities
by EyesOfAmbition2
Summary: Inspired by A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi Infinities.
1. Opening Prologues Chapter 1

What happens when you realize that many events, when the smallest thing happens,

can be drastically altered in ways you may not be able to contemplate. There are

infinite amounts of universes, either mimicking or having a different history of

another.

Splinter a link, and a new chain is forged.

A particle pushed a little farther, and catastrophe is avoided. Or caused.

You have a point of view, but so do many a mind.

In here, there are none.

These facts only string together one of limitless possibilities...

**KotOR: Infinities**

**Prologue 1 Fuse**

"_The Republic will fall soon. If you do not seek a greater power, you will end up_

_failing with the rest of the blind!"_

"_The Republic is the strongest, most equal system in the galaxy. You are the blind_

_one!"_

"_Can't you see it? The beurocracy that has served the galaxy for far too long has_

_made you believe in this ancient and corrupt system!"_

"_You were my commander, my mentor, my hero. I'm not about to let you abandon the_

_thing you fought most honorably for!"_

"_That was when I was blind, like you!"_

"_Whatever has been done to you, I will not stand for it! Forget these thoughts of_

_betrayal!"_

"_Betrayal? Ha! Those are the words of of a weakling not strong enough to grasp power!"_

"_Listen, you're a great man, and I know that you are about to head down a very bad_

_path which at the end you will have the greatest regret. I am begging you: please,_

_don't do this!"_

"_The path I'm going up is the path to victory, to praise, to a new age! If you join_

_with me now, I will forgive everything you have said."_

"_Nothing will ever make me betray the republic, not even you."_

"_Then you will fail. I will leave you be as you are: a blind slave."_

"_And as you are: a corrupted man without hope."_

**Prologue 2 Saul**

Admiral Saul Karath of the new Sith Empire was troubled. He had abandoned his protoge,

then bombed his homeworld. His new Sith identity had taken away the guilt as promised,

but there was one thing he could not get out of his mind. His protoge's final words

to him: "And as you are: a corrupted man without hope."

That had attached it self to him. He knew what he was doing was for the good of

the galaxy, and that he was neither corrupt nor needed hope to "be pure of it".

Carth was the corrupt one, believing everything that the Republic does is completely

justified by the good of being the Republic itself. But, no matter what he thought,

there was something about it...

Prologue 3 Revan and Malak

"Malak is waiting for you on the bridge, Lord Revan" a Sith Commander informed.

"Address me as Darth Revan, as my allegiance to the Sith Empire is whole" Revan

issued. "Right!" the Sith Commander shouted to the other troopers. Revan disliked

the designation of "Lord". There could be many a lord, but there was only one Darth.

When the time came, his apprentice Malak would defeat him and claim the title for

himself, proving that he was the strongest of the Sith. The title of "Darth" was

more than a mere designation, it was a system to ensure that the Sith were ruled

only by the strongest.

Malak was to meet Revan on Resonate Aura, Revan's flagship, to discuss the coming

battle. He knew that Revan was the greater strategist. But he did not agree that

Revan was the greater lord of the Sith. The Sith were brutal and ruthless, not careful,

like the simpering Jedi. But unfortunately, Malak knew that he could not defeat

him in single combat. He would be over-matched indefinitely. Maybe it was because

Revan listened to more holocrons and read more from tablets. Malak thought that

Sith were the future and those in the past had failed.

Revan was receiving a message from Admiral Karath. "Darth Revan, I need to meet

you urgently on the Leviathan. It is a matter of great importance." Saul said. "I

will meet you there shortly." Revan responded. He then contacted commander Drath,

saying "Tell Malak to stay here, and that I will be back shortly."

**Chapter One Spark**

"All hands to battle!" yelled Malak over the Universal Sith transponder. Both Revan

and Malak knew there was going to be a battle, but not this early. The Republic

had caught them by surprise. Normally Malak would have taken his short-range starfighter

to his other cruiser, Leviathan, but there needed to be at least on Sith lord on

Resonate Aura, Revan's flagship, and since Admiral Karath had only summoned Revan,

Malak was left in command.

"What did you need my presence for, Admiral Karath?" Revan coldly asked. "Lord Revan,

you once promised me that by joining the Sith I would be doing the galaxy good,

even through certain atrocities. But now I think that I'm just heading down a road

to regret." Saul admitted. "What has caused you to have these doubts?" Revan inquired.

"The things I've done, I don't think I can live with them." Saul distraughtly said.

"Are you trying to defect from the Sith cause, the road to salvation Admiral Karath?"

Revan angrily asked. "I'm afraid so. I don't know if you'll win the war or not,

but I no longer want to be a part of it." Saul depressingly admitted. He took five

steps before Revan stuck his lightsaber in him. The shock and pain of it would have

killed him alone. As the former Admiral collapsed on the floor, Revan announced,

"That is a lesson for those who regret joining th-". Before he could finish speaking,

a voice came on the transponder: "Darth Revan, a Jedi strike team has boarded Resonate

Aura. Bastila Shan is with them. They have just reached the bridge. I am awaiting

orders."

Bastila was very nervous. She and her team had managed to board and infiltrate Resonate

Aura, the flagship of the arch-nemesis of the Republic and the Jedi, and were currently

making their way to the bridge. She would have to face Revan in combat, no small

feat, capture him, and somehow return him to Dantooine to be questioned. This was

almost impossible, but then she remembered that every great victory for the Jedi

came when the odds were completely against them.

In an explosion, Bastila's team invaded the bridge, and hail of blasterfire followed.

The Jedi effortlessly defeated the soldiers but Bastila was having trouble with

one dark jedi. After a few tense moments, the dark jedi fell- and Bastila looked

up to see Malak. "Malak? Why isn't Revan here?" Bastila asked, shocked to find only

Malak. "My master had some business he had to take care of on another ship. But

you will find a much more painful death by my hand!" Malak responded. "Oh no. This

mission is a complete failure. We're going to die, and the Republic will fall."

Bastila said grimly. But there was something that caught Bastila's eye, outside

the ship. It was bright red, and it was coming fast...

"This is a disaster!" Revan thought. "He'll be over-matched by the Jedi, and they'll

question him. He's too weak to resist interrogation, he'll tell everything about

the Star Forge. This is hopeless. I will be defeated, and no one will be able to

stop them...". But then something flashed into Revan's mind, a last-minute idea

only an insane creature would do: order his entire fleet to fire on Resonate Aura,

killing Bastila but also Malak. He debated it for several nano-seconds in his mind,

then came to the conclusion that it was the best course of action.

"All forces fire on Resonate Aura!" Revan roared over the transponder. He heard

every single soldier's confirmation of his order. He watched his own ships turbo-laser

batteries fire on Resonate Aura's bridge. After four minutes it exploded, along

with everything inside it…


	2. Chapter 2  Reaction

**Chapter Two Reaction**

"All hail Darth Revan and the New Sith Empire!" shouted Karax, apprentice to Darth Revan, over the citizens of Coruscant. Even though Coruscant was the most loyal world to the Republic, it fully welcomed the Sith Empire. They knew that the Republic's days were over, and that because the Jedi order was wiped out, and that those who defeated their protectors were ultimately better and that they would protect them. The Sith were also very efficient, making it very easy for citizens of the New Empire to live their lives. Even though their were no forces known to the public that could threaten them, the Sith were already enlisting forces. Every soldier enlisted says that they would never regret it.

Revan had also revealed the Star Forge to the public. He knew that all Sienar Fleet Systems, Kuat Drive Yards, and many more ship manufacturers would pay trillions of credits to implement their designs into the Star Forge's factory. These would also be combined with alien designs, not to mention with the other various corporation's, to make ships with superior firepower, enormous size, and faster hyperspace travel.

Revan had the galaxy at his feet. His military was at it's peak strength, and the citizens hailed him as their savior. It was perfect. But he was still very worried. Two words haunted him every night in his dreams: _True Sith_. He had a Sith Empire, yes, but near the end of the Mandalorian wars, when he was still a Jedi, he had visited Malachor V, a world that was forbidden from Mandalorians. When he set foot on it, the dark aura of the world nearly overwhelmed him, and only through sheer force of will. He discovered the Trayus Academy, an ancient Sith temple devoted to the teachings of the dark side of the force. Inside it lay many secrets: hundreds of Sith holocrons, tombs of log dead dark lords, the Sith's origins on Korriban, and the one he turned to the dark side for: the existence of the remnants of the True Sith empire.

The True Sith were the descendants of the first Sith, the one's led by Xendor during the first schism. The one's who discovered the Sith species on Korriban. The one's who stayed behind when Naga Sadow led his fleet in am unsuccessful attempt to conquer the Republic. They were hiding past the outer rim, past the known galaxy. And they were preparing. Preparing to do what Naga Sadow couldn't: conquer the galaxy. This revalation led Revan to come up with the best solution possible: conquer the galaxy before they did. Make the Republic a government based on Sith philosophies, and they would know the enemy by it's very nature! Revan would then defeat the True Sith, and the galaxy would be saved!

Now that he had conquered the galaxy, and the only threat that remained was the True Sith, Revan had to draw them out somehow...


	3. Chapter 3 Light, Dark, and Twilight

**Chapter Three Light, Dark, and Twilight**

It would seem that Revan had converted and killed very Jedi in the galaxy. It would seem that the once defenders of peace and equality had vanished from any existence. It would seem that way. But it was not so.

Only the strongest Jedi could have survived. Any Jedi who had exiled themselves came back to the order, knowing that darkness would only bring destruction to the galaxy. Any Jedi scattered cam back to one point. Except one.

Among the surviving masters were Zhar, Vrook, Dorak, Atris, and a few more. Among the padawans were Belaya, Kinfar, the former-exile Jolee Bindo. There were no knights.

The surviving council was having a debate. "It seems that the Jedi order is wiped out and forgotten." Zhar said. "Nonsense, Zhar. We are still standing here on Ossus, even if we are hidden." said Dorak. "We should continue training here, so that a new generation of Jedi can rise to the challenge the Sith have set for us." Vrook said. "I agree, but we should think about this very carefully. Bastila was our last hope, and now she's gone." Zhar said. "No, there is another." Atris said. "Who is this one?" Vrook asked. "You all know who. She came back after she had seen the dark." Atris said. "You are not actually considering _her_, are you?" Zhar asked. "Oh yes, I am. She can return to the Jedi, and help defeat Revan." Atris responded. "No. At least not now. Not when we have the lower hand." Dorak said. "But we need her as soon as possible, so that when we strike, she will be fully prepared. Say 'Ay' if you agree". "Ay". "Ay" "Ay". Atris was pleased. "Then it is agreed. The reactivation of the Jedi Exile commences now."

Kreia was distraught. She could feel the force around her, in the ground she stood on, in the wind she breathed through her nostrils. She hated it so much. To her it was a deity, one with no compassion for any other life. One who played with and took lives in some game of balance. But she desired to use it so much. She wanted revenge upon those who had scorned her, both Jedi and Sith.

She was once a Jedi master, one of the many who had trained Revan. The council had blamed her for Revan's fall to the dark side, but when she had found out about Malachor V, she needed to see for herself. When she set foot on it's surface, she was overwhelmed by the dark energy and fell. She became Darth Traya, lady of betrayal. Later, she found two apprentices: Darth Sion, a heavily deformed man of unknown origin, and Darth Nihilus, apparently one of Revan's former troops. They eventually cast her outbecause she incorporated some light side teachings in her lessons. They also stripped her of the force.

Because the force had betrayed her twice, she had developed her own philosophy on the force.

But she wanted to use it so much. It was a paradox, she hated the force, but needed to use it to exact her revenge.

Ruusan had entered it's winter season. There was snow every where, and it made the only home option for Acolade Nemurae a dark cave. She had made her decision long ago that when the Sith took over the galaxy, she would permanently exile herself. Six months ago, the Republic cruiser stopped on Ruusan to pick up supplies, but the news soon came that Darth Revan had conquered the Republic. The news was delivered by the Sith, who quickly destroyed the cruiser and killed the Republic soldiers. After three days, the Sith gave up on hunting her, figuring that she must have died by then. They were wrong.

She was known as "the Jedi Exile". She was the only one who returned to the Jedi after Revan and Malak crowned themselves Sith lords. The council stripped her of the force and banished her. She decided that the only thing she could do was serve the republic as a soldier.

She did not regret becoming a soldier. In a way, this is what she always wanted, to just be alone, not being bothered by the galaxy's troubles.

She saw a figure moving in the distance.

"Acolade Nemurae..." came a voice. "You are to be reactivated as a Jedi knight."

"Why have you come here? This is my place of sanctuary, my cave. I do not need to be a Jedi again." responded Acolade.

"But the other Jedi need you. We need you to make a strike against the galactic tyranny that is the Sith!" the voice said.

"You Jedi, and your needy ways. Maybe the force meant for the Sith to be in control." Acolade said.

"But no matter what, we must fight them! Come back!" the voice shouted.

"Atris, you have to understand there is nothing there for me. If I come back, I can do nothing for the Jedi or the galaxy." Acolade said.

"Mical is alive and well." Atris said.

During her time on Ruusan, she did sometimes feel alone. Whenever she felt that way, she thought of those she had known before. One of the most prominent was Mical, her apprentice. She thought of him so much, she developed an attraction for him. She did not know how Atris knew, but it mattered not. She was going to see him.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"I knew you would see things my way."


End file.
